For The Sake of the Barian World
by Chyna Costello
Summary: Misael will do anything to save the future of his home world. But a certain blonde hair girl may compromise that, after all, Misael is used to being a heartless shell. So how will he deal with having to face up to the reality of his situation? A gift for K.I.T.T. RIDER. Hinted Misael X OC.


**China: Okay, here is the second and best drabble for KR :D**

**Yumi: This one is Misael's view who is observing Asaya while thinking about his time on Earth. ENJOY KR!**

**China: NOW ENJOY, CHECK OUT KR AND REVIEW :)**

**Note: This story is a gift and a drabble so it isn't meant to be taken seriously, it is only showing how Misael might react if he had any type of romantic feelings during his time on Earth. Plus KR's OC is Asaya Tenjo who is meant to be Kaito's twin and her ace card is Galaxy-Eyes Photon Succubus (KR has a freaky obsession with Vampire's), so I hope that cleared some of this story up. Read 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal: Barian Storm' if you want to get a feel of Asaya. Or just go on mine or KR's weebly page/website if you want to read her biography. **

* * *

Misael kept to the shadows as he watched the third Galaxy-Eyes user, Tenjo Asaya, practising a strange dance of some sort on a peculiar mechanism. It appeared to be made of yellow and black plastic, along with silver metal. She was wearing a tight yellow and black suit that emphasised the few curves that she had. Her body was unusually slender and her suit fit her like a second skin.

He was curious to know why she was blocking her exquisite face with such a..._clunky _object. Misael knew that it probably had some ulterior function, maybe it was for protection; humans are more fragile than Barians. That was clear from when Tsukumo Yuma and his comrade, Kamishiro Ryouga fell into that ravine and ended up in a human health centre, which made him curious as such superfluous buildings weren't in the Barian World.

Misael could imagine Asaya's grey eyes (that were usually filled with malice whenever they looked at him), replaced with a look of concentration as she relished in her sport. She seemed to enjoy this bizarre activity because she was releasing all these joyous sounds. Misael found it a refreshing change to all the whining in the Barian World, not to mention it was rare to see Asaya making noises other than grunting.

All of those morons complaining about Tsukumo Yuma and his companion, Astral whose origin lied in the Astral World. The Original Number, sworn enemy of the Astral World. Misael almost smiled, it was amusing how he was sent to the planet Earth with no memory of his mission while Misael knew what his mission was. How could he forget? It was his goal as one of the Seven Barian Emperors to put the safety of his home world first, for the sake of Barian World. It was either the Astral World or Barian World; the Barian World would always be his priority.

Tsukumo Yuma was indeed a worthy advisory; he just wasn't on the same level as Misael. During their duel he didn't even land a single blow on his Life Points while Misael had whittled his down to 2500. If it wasn't for the interference of the Tenjo twins, Yuma and the Original Number would have been ancient history. A bug on the heel of his shoe, a minor annoyance was all Tsukumo Yuma was. The only duelist he respected (or rather duelists) was Tenjo Kaito and Asaya.

Although he did prefer Asaya as she has more...fire in her soul. There was a certain...charm about her that he just couldn't wrap his head around. Even though he was known as a 'cold blooded warrior' back in his home world, his human form seemed to feel more emotions which disgusted him. He wasn't the type of person to care about all the people he hurt, but now he had no choice except to confront these newfound feelings.

Including his attraction to Tenjo Asaya, why must he be cursed? Was this how Alit felt when he first saw that human girl? Or was it how Gilag felt whenever he saw that frivolous female human singer with that ridiculous magenta hair? What did she sing again? I've set a trap of love for you...how did he even know that? Grrr, this human world was toying with his emotions. The sooner he was back where he belonged, the better.

Misael fell out of his thoughts when he realised that Asaya had stopped the hum of her contraption, she yanked the spherical object off of her head which revealed her face. It appeared to be covered in a thin mist which sparkled like diamonds, though not as luminous as the jewels that covered his fellow Barians form. Suddenly he saw her eyes scanning the location he was in, so he did the first thing that came to his head.

He hid behind the nearest tree.

* * *

Asaya pulled out a bottle of water from the small black rucksack that she had brought with her.

She was boiling. Training for the Stunt Circus sure was hard, but it was worth it because she was living the dream. She had adoring fans (even though they thought she was a man), though fans are still fans.

"Woooo, man it is hot!" Asaya exclaimed as she unzipped the top bit of her suit and rolled it down so that her black tank top was exposed.

Her entire upper body was covered in a thin film of sweat, so she swallowed an ample amount of water before pouring a bit of it over her face.

Ahhhh, how refreshing!

She took another swig of the bottle while scanning the field she was in. Suddenly Asaya could swear that she saw some movement near the trees and stopped mid-sip. She waited a few minutes for any further signs before zipping her suit back up and returning to her bike. Although she could have sworn that she had seen a familiar silhouette, sticking to the shadows.

* * *

Misael's heart was pounding, why on Barian was he hiding from that miniscule teenage girl? If anything, _she _should be hiding from _him_. Just one well placed energy ball and she would literally be flying. But what if she slammed into a tree or some hill and maimed herself? Then how would he be able to prove that he was the true Galaxy-Eyes user? Curse these darn emotions; he sure wouldn't miss them when he went back to his home world.

Humans were so fragile, so this just proved that they were inferior insects that needed to be eradicated from the face of this universe. They were just a stain that needed to be cleaned, a blemish. He couldn't allow himself to be distracted from his mission like Gilag and Alit.

For the sake of the Barian World, he must never forget this. It was a pity that he would eventually have to eradicate Tenjo Asaya.

She would have made a great Barian, perhaps even worthy enough to be his mate.

* * *

**China: I hope you guys are more rallied up for the lemon oneshot for KR in May :D**

**Yumi: Please leave a review and tell China how to improve. Personally I think she captured Misael spot on, he is quite a tricky fellow.**


End file.
